The Pinky and the Chicken
by Gabbeh
Summary: [SasuSaku] Every male has hormones, even if one acted so much like an emo for the most part of his screwed up life. No matter how indifferent he was to them, it was only a matter of time until they make their presence known. Better get ready…Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Yes, another story came in my mind and I decided to write it instead of the other chapters I could have written for the stories I already have. Surprise, surprise xD Ah well, this is just going to be short - about 5 chapters at most, I think.

If you've read my other stories, you'll see that I_ love_ to torture Sasuke – in the emotional and psychological kind of way of course. I'm not much of a sadist…_riigghhtt_. -smiles-

Kay, I'm babbling. Hope you enjoy reading this :)

* * *

**The Pinky and the Chicken**

Huff.

_Where is he?_ She thought, her eyes roaming the training area. Her eyes narrowed, smirking when she found a slight trace of a chakra signature hidden behind a bush. She gripped a kunai inside her pouch and moved stealthily closer.

Meanwhile, the figure hidden alerted his senses, deciphering where she could be. No…he didn't need to use the Sharingan. He was still in the upper hand even if he didn't use it – or so he thought.

He instantly jumped out when he noticed the kunai headed straight towards him, with a small explosive tag wrapped around its handle. He landed gracefully in the clearing, only to be met with a kunai up his throat.

Sakura looked up at him, smirking. "Got you." She said. Her eyebrows furrowed when he only smirked back. He disappeared in a puff of smoke._ Damn. Kage Buunshin._ Her mind cursed, sighing when she felt a cold metal touching_ her_ neck instead.

"Hn." A voice said from behind. She grit her teeth, and in a swift movement, she punched the ground – with minimal force, mind you – and watched it break, causing the Uchiha to curse and jump away from her.

In a matter of seconds, the dust cleared and they looked at each other as they stood a good 50 meters away, her 'creation' between them. Just when they were about to charge at each other again, a voice interrupted.

"That's enough."

Sakura sighed, ceasing her steps, while the other simply put his hands back inside his pockets. "What now, Kakashi-sensei?!" A _very_ loud voice was heard.

The three winced. Even after all those years, Naruto still remained to be the loudest, most obnoxious blonde in Konoha – a title he shared most probably with Ino. "Lunch." Kakashi stated, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura rolled her eyes while Naruto approached them. "I bet he's just going to read those _disgusting_ books." She stated, glancing at where the masked man used to be.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Want to eat Ramen?!" He exclaimed with a large toothy grin. Sakura smiled. "Well, it has been a while since I've eaten Ramen, so why not?" She replied. She and Naruto both turned to Sasuke, who had a stoic face like always.

"Are going too, Sasuke?" She asked. No longer did she call him with the suffix. She dropped that long ago after he returned from killing _both_ Orochimaru and Itachi. "Hn." The boy replied, walking to the direction of the Ramen stand.

In a few minutes, Naruto was running ahead, while Sakura walked alongside the raven-haired Uchiha. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

The silence was awkward and unnerving…for her at least. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't mind it, after all, it looked nothing occupied his darn arrogant head. "Umm…nice match." She started, wanting to end the silence between them.

"Hn. It was boring."

Halt. She stopped walking and he followed suit, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Still, being the silent, conserved Uchiha that he was, he decided not to say anything.

Seconds turned to minutes. He sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. He didn't have time for this. He just wanted to eat lunch then train.

It became a habit, somewhat a daily routine, except when they had missions - even if he made sure his pathetic excuse of a brother was already somewhere six feet under.

"Oi, hurry up will you?" He said monotonously as he prepared to walk ahead, with or without her. Though, his mind asked why he even wasted a few minutes of his life _waiting_ for her in the first place.

"Say that again." Her voice was dark and held a malicious tone in it. His eyebrow rose. _What's up with her? _He asked himself. When he said nothing, her head rose up and he came face to face with her fierce emerald eyes and her mouth was set to a thin grim line.

He was taken aback to say the least – although he didn't show it of course. Pride was enough to take care of that. His cold exterior was still intact, like it always was.

"Don't underestimate me Uchiha." She stated, her voice still dark. Oh so he was Uchiha, now? First she dropped the suffix, now she called him with his last name? _Heh, not like I care._ He berated himself.

Then why did his mind say otherwise?

"I was merely stating a fact." Right, being the cold hearted avenger he was for so long, he was sure to have made 'being a bastard' a habit. It wasn't helping. Rather, it made the situation _worse._

He was sure the gods hated him.

"I hate you!" She screamed in his face. It only took him a few seconds to regain his composure, being the expert that he was. Plus he was an Uchiha – who was great at _everything_. At least, that's what he told himself.

He only smirked, putting his hands inside his pockets. And let's not forget his habit of criticizing very…bluntly. "After your training with the Hokage, you're still as weak as ever, Sakura."

That did it.

She glared at him with all the hate she could muster – which could fill in the whole village, mind you. The smirk on his face only made her want to smack it off – _literally._

SLAP!

"Shut up, you arrogant, conceited, good for nothing _bastard_!"

Inhale. Exhale.

_That felt good_. She told herself, smiling inwardly. She looked at his face…and if that wasn't enough to make her feel so much better, she didn't know what ever will.

His facial expression was priceless. It was totally and _definitely _a Kodak moment, as others would call it. His mouth was slightly open, as if he was waiting for cobwebs to form.

_It would be funny if a mosquito somehow flew inside._ She thought maliciously, but pushed the thought aside, thinking that he had suffered quite enough. _Almost._

She could see his eyebrows twitching, his eyes slightly widened to some extent. And let's not forget that big pink handprint he would have to sport in the coming hours. No, scratch that out – he was going to have it for _days._

His eyebrows furrowed when she simply smiled at him like_ nothing_ had happened. "Anyway, I decided I'm going to eat at home instead. Say sorry to Naruto for me." She said; walking away…again, like _not a damn thing_ had happened.

_That's it!_

He **HATED **her. Yes, note the bold, capitalized letters. She screamed so loud he was sure he would be deaf, glared at him, making it feel like a thousand fire-coated kunais was thrown his way, and as if that wasn't enough, she slapped him in the face with that superhuman strength…

Okay, maybe it _was _his fault, and he deserved some little punishment – but goddammit her slap hurt like hell. So yes, he almost felt _guilty_ for – in a way, calling her weak…but of course he would never admit it. Never.

He _will never _apologize to anyone. Much less her! He never did that before, why start now? Besides, she was the one who_ hit_ him. She was the one who was supposed to apologize to him instead. Yeah, that settled it. Then why did he still feel that tug on his chest?

Annoying.

That was what she was. Her loud voice, her new attitude, her curvy body that made him look more intently – ehem ehem… - her innocent emerald eyes that he could drown in, her luscious pink lips that he would like to kis-

_Shut up!_

Back to the point – she was annoying. In fact, he was sure she took annoying to a whole new level. No, wait – she was the definition of annoying. No matter how cute she was…

Damn it.

He strode closer to the Ichiraku stand, taking bigger strides than usual, although he didn't notice. Other things occupied his mind – and he would never admit _what _it was about. Well, rather…_who._

Before he even reached the Ramen stand, his mind already hurt like hell. He wondered how this small _thing _was more complicated than jutsus he had to study. Damn, the questions he faced during the Chuunin exams were much less stressful than _this_.

Then, he stopped – thinking why the hell he was_ thinking_ about this in the first place. She was weird. Definitely not normal – he was sure of it. Then again, that meant being normal was_ weird_ for her.

Why was this so damn complicated?

Then he came up with a conclusion…

_He'd never understand girls…much less weird _pink-haired_ girls._

Yep, that would satisfy his new over-curious mind. He was a twenty-one year old _male_ after all. Like it or not – even if he acted so much like an emo, showing no feelings whatsoever for the most part of his damn fucked-up life – he had _hormones_.

No matter how _indifferent_ to them he seemed to be…he still _had _them. It was only a matter of time until they make their presence to Sasuke known. Too bad for him, it would be soon. And what else?

Haruno Sakura was the perfect bait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Continue or not? This is definitely a different writing style than the other stories I've written. Surprisingly, I was able to write this all out – 1500 words and whatnot – in 2 hours. That's quite a record…for me anyways -.- It _is_ sometimes difficult to think up what to write, you know? xD Also, sorry if Sasuke seemed way too OOC. But…his hormones had to come out sooner or later, right:P 

I'm not really sure what to think about this story. It didn't go exactly the way I planned, but it's still quite okay in my opinion. The title was just supposed to be temporary while I was writing this…but it grew on me – even if it isn't that related with the story. Ah well, sue me. I like it anyway, so I don't think I'll change it. -shrugs- What do you guys think?

Reviews, suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated :)

**- Gabbeh**

* * *

**PS - **A couple of people have asked me to read and review their stories for the past month. I've read and reviewed about 8 of them, although I know I wasn't able to read a few others yet. Just to make sure, please remind me again in your review. Sorry for the inconvenience, it's getting a little confusing which stories I've already finished reviewing xD 


	2. Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. -sigh- I wonder why I have to keep writing this even when its so damn obvious. It's called **fan**fiction for a reason o.o

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe I hope you guys like this chappie. Oh yeah, I think I've mentioned that this story would only be 5 chapters at most. Well, I think I've changed my mind xD It's pretty hard to build up Sasuke's character with only 5 chapters. 

It's going to be a bit more dramatic than I thought it would be too…but that's still going to be later on xD Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I wasn't able to proofread this that well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading ;)

Also, thank you so much for reading and reviewing: (I can't reply to all your reviews now, but I will try to when I have the time.)

**shadow-dog18, Defiant-Crayon, DOT, Naruto8ramen, kanna01, cherryblossomsky, Nina-chan, sharinganuser21, XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX, boo93, mahalo4ursupport, EvilpinkBunnies, sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi, Cookies321, secret24, Tac03e11hp, -my-name-is-V-, fleeting thought, Emerald-Eyed Phoenix, Sakura-Girl 2005, sasusakufan2357, LoveBubblz, rebel-girl, HPBabe91, she who loves gaara, shaNNaRo chAn, SweetKisses9, x3 Blackcat x3, Claud-kun, trident.gum, haliz, BlackBelt, Kawaii IceCream, Iloveinuyasha44, Hinatagurl, manialoll stands on chakra, xDumplingzx, loca4life, Canadain-Girl, lolsuzie** and **NorthernLights25.**

* * *

**The Pinky and the Chicken  
Temptation **

The gods hated him.

He was sure of it. First, they gave him a pathetic excuse for a brother – who murdered the entire clan, with only him as an exception. So, he became emo kid, trapped in his own –his brother helped, actually- handmade I-am-an-avenger-so-leave-me-the-hell-alone box.

Next, that snake bastard who longed so much for his body. He cringed, the memories of him in Sound coming back in his mind. Well, maybe the gods did cut him some slack, because the first two people on his hate list were already sent to kingdom come.

By his own hands.

That made him feel good. And, just when he thought his luck had changed for the better – those _things_ started to appear. It was official. His luck sucked. Too bad for him.

He_ shouldn't_ be affected. Her avoiding him for the past four weeks and five days didn't bother him at all. No damn way. He hadn't been counting the days either. Nope. And Jiraiya is a pure, non-perverted man. Right.

He thought training would take his mind off she-who-must-not-be-named. Did it work? Naruto _beat_ him in a friendly spar. Him! The Uchiha, the Number 1 graduate of the Academy was beaten by Naruto! The blonde who had the lowest grades and thought that Ramen was the most important food group…

Pfftt.

Of course he had_ let_ the blonde win just this once. It was _all _part of the _plan._

_What plan?_

He pushed that voice to the farthest part of his mind where it can _rot _forever.

Even if Naruto had trained with Jiraiya for years, each spar would end in a _draw_. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was never beaten by this loud obnoxious blonde.

So why did his concentration falter when he simply caught a glimpse of _pink_ from the corner of his eye?

Damn it.

Now he was left with the blonde who kept on bragging. "Ha! I beat you teme!" He had shouted, much too proudly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he remembered him screaming it to his ear.

Right. He guessed that was under the reason of why the gods hated him. They gave him extremely loud annoying teammates for pete's sake. Well..then again, maybe they weren't_ that_ harsh after all…

Shit.

Anyway, back at the task at hand. Tsunade ordered him to call Sakura. _For a mission,_ she said. He cursed. Why the hell did the big-breasted woman choose _him _to call her? She was probably still sleeping, damnit.

He looked up.

The sun didn't even rise yet. Judging by the darkness, it was probably only five thirty in the morning. Just great. "I'll go instead, Baa-chan!" Naruto had exclaimed. Oh that was right. It was practically the reason Sasuke brought it upon himself to call her.

Even if Naruto was a friend – he was taught by two perverted senseis for crying out loud! Who knows how many books of Icha Icha Paradise that blonde idiot had already read?

Yep, he on the other hand, was a non-perverted, pure minded man. He smirked. Yeah, that was what he was.

On the other hand, he was also a man who had _many,__many_ red-blooded male hormones hidden deep inside his body. But, he didn't know that much…yet. It was all a matter of time.

Knock. Knock.

He finally reached her apartment – she moved out of her parents' house years ago, wanting to be independent. That was_ all_ he knew. He knew nothing else about her house whatsoever.

Right, and at that moment, his mind reminded him that that she had pink blankets, a small wooden desk beside her bed, their framed picture of Team 7 on top of it - and the fact that she only wore a_ thin_ white nightgown wasn't important.

Knock. Knock.

He was _innocent_! He did _not _watch her sleeping figure from her window almost _every_ night merely because he wanted to. Of course not.

It was him protecting her from burglars, perverts and whatnot. Yes, in fact – she owed him for that. He was just being _nice…_in his own sort of fucked-up way.

Knock. Knock.

_Why the hell isn't she answering?_ He screamed in his head. He sighed, looking up at the sky once again. It was slightly brighter than when he last looked. He grit his teeth, realizing that he stood out of her door for a good 10 minutes already.

Yep, more minutes of his life wasted on her…again.

But, being the_ nice_ teammate that he was, he decided he wouldn't leave until he had her with him. Or else, he was sure Tsunade would just send him back again, or worse – send the dobe instead.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He stealthily opened her window, closing it behind his back after he entered. He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the darkness. There she was, _innocently_ lying on her pink bed. Too bad his eyes weren't so innocent…

Nor were his thoughts…

He unconsciously gulped as his eyes traveled to her exposed legs. Long, slender and creamy white legs. Then, images of his _dream_ came back to his mind. Oh for the love of-

Bad thoughts.

Bad, bad Sasuke. He shook his head from right to left,_ hardening_ his face to the usual indifferent look. She moaned in her sleep. He watched as she shuffled around the bed, making herself more comfortable.

Something else hardened.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

_Okay, calm down. _He said to himself. Though, it was easier said than done. Definitely. He _slowly_ and _cautiously_ walked towards her, as if he would fall on an ocean of piranhas and electric eels if he made a wrong step.

He stopped, smacking himself mentally. Surely the dobe was contagious. He was seriously behaving so un-Sasuke like right now. And he hated it – with deep, utmost hating. He hated the fact that he didn't know how to act, or rather why he was acting like this.

He was always practical.

Everything had a definite and concrete reason. He felt his forehead. No fever. He didn't feel sick either. Everything seemed normal – except the fact that his heart was beating at a super in-human speed, plus he could feel a part of his lower region _throbbing_.

Great. Just Great…

So, he casually strode beside her bed,_ finally_ realizing that walking slowly towards it was pathetic. He was scared she would wake up because of the steps he was making. But, as he had known later – he rolled his eyes at himself – that was the whole damn _point._

Okay, now the problem was how to wake her up. Easy. It was very, very simple. He smirked at himself. He wouldn't even break a sweat.

"Oi."

He called out, his voice monotonous as usual. No response. He sighed, reminding himself she was a heavy sleeper. That mission wherein Naruto had to wake her up was a proof of that. Everyone in the village looked at the blonde curiously when they had returned. Why?

Because his face was practically _distorted._

The idiot made the mistake of looking too closely at his teammate's face and coincidentally, her eyes fluttered open. Anyone could imagine what happened next. Sasuke shrugged. Maybe he wasn't the _only _unlucky one after all.

"Oi. Wake up."

He said it a little bit louder this time, standing a good 2 feet away from her bed. He didn't want to get the same beating Naruto did. He cringed, remembering the blonde's not too distinctive face…

"Hmm…" She moaned again, as her body shifted once more – this time_ facing_ his _already _mentally tortured body. He cursed his luck. "Sakura, we have a missi-"

He stopped when his _innocent_ eyes landed on her partially exposed…mounds. Fuck, that thin nightgown wasn't covering much at all. He cursed, clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Still…

His eyes didn't move.

They seemed to be frozen on the spot. It was like there was a magnet that kept him looking. Right. Although, it didn't mean he didn't _enjoy_ the view.

Any minute now and he would pull back. Any second and he would_ finally_ stop looking at those damn beautiful and magnetic objects…

Any time now…

Just when he was _too preoccupied_ to notice – even his ninja instincts weren't able to kick in – a pair of arms grabbed him. With her fricken goddess-like strength, she pulled him unto the bed.

And, if that wasn't punishment enough, she put him _under_ her. He froze, trying desperately to remove her arms that were now on his chest. No luck. It was _definitely_ karma for him calling her weak. But, he realized –

This was surely _too much_ punishment.

Just when he thought _nothing _could get_ worse_, her actions proved his statement to be very, very, 110 percent wrong. He almost gasped as she hugged him like a life-sized teddy bear.

And let's not forget her creamy exposed legs enveloping his lower region. Now, something _really_ hardened. He groaned – in frustration, he concluded. Surely it wasn't from pleasure. No damn way.

"Hmm…"

She moaned yet again, and this time – he could feel her moving on her bed…or rather, on himself. He groaned – again, out of frustration – as her slender leg brushed _that _part.

And, let's not forget those damn beautiful, magnetic objects…

His luck definitely sucked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew. I finally got that out xD Hmm…I don't know why, I just had the urge to write this story, even if I posted it up after a few others – which until now have yet to be updated. Sorry xD 

Oh and don't worry…Sasuke won't be _that _OOC when he's talking to Sakura. Let's not forget his tendency to act like a bastard, shall we? xD Err…so far, this story has the most out of character Sasuke I've ever written. And yes, I will give him time to fully understand his feelings.

The people who have read some of my other stories would know I like writing at the right pace – or slow, for some others…in relation to Sasuke's actions of all things. Damn, in LoC – it's already chapter 21, and they aren't even together yet. Of course, there's some fluff along the way though xD

I also just noticed...there were no dividers in the chapter. Well that's a first xD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please review? It could be my advanced birthday present xD

Till next time!

**- Gabbeh**


	3. Irony

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I was able to find some time to write something out. I was thinking of making a chapter for another story of mine but I found this in my laptop 3/4 done so I decided to finish it and revise a few things instead xD

Thanks so much for reviewing:

**Darkened Immortal, Purplecherry5, Mew17, kamalak, Moona-Chan, Mikata-Sama-', CanadianSkye94, NazaliaSan, Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Ma..., Nina-chan, Kiba1234, ...((someone special))..., she who loves gaara, secret24, Hakumei.xo, Dark-Shewolf, Sakura-Girl 2005, Hayate Akikage, Cyberwing, boo93, BlackBelt, sasusakufan2357, ihearttoast09, -my-name-is-V-, frienz4ever sasukeXsakura25-Aku-Tenshi, icecandy74, mak0-ch1, NorthernLights25, mahalo4ursupport, RLO, Tari Shiro, xo Misunderstood kunoichi o..., HPBabe91, CeciliaaktlSasuke **and **Kawaii IceCream.**

Enjoy :D

* * *

**The Pinky and the Chicken  
Irony**

He was a genius.

He knew what do in every situation during _any_ mission – be it a simple D class, or a high S classed one. He was always ready with comebacks and the sort, if any of his first plans didn't work out.

He was skillful.

He could really be a dependable person during battle, his skills were above average to say the least. He also had the Sharingan to use – something no other living person has, mind you.

So, all in all he was a prodigy – someone many people in their village looked up to. He had the characteristics any sane person would want, except maybe being a stoic bastard and an anti-social alien.

Did I mention he was a dark avenger who always thought about gaining power for the most part of his screwed up life? Actually his not-so-good sides could be written on a piece of paper. What else?

Romantically retarded would be written in big, bold letters.

Thus bringing us back to the situation, which for him would probably be the hardest, most terrifying mission in his lifetime. But – his eyebrows furrowed as he breathed in and out, composing himself – he_ will_ complete it. Definitely.

Ever so slowly, he _wiggled _out of her killer grip. He grit his teeth. _Damn, her grip is tight_. He thought, still trying to remove himself from her. "Hmm…" He froze, hearing her moan. And then he realized…

Wiggling was a very, very bad idea.

_Fuck, was that her breas-_

Shit. His eyes narrowed as sweat trickled down from his forehead. Then again, wasn't it quite cold just moments before? He shook his thoughts aside, focusing more at the task at hand.

His eyes slightly widened as he felt her press herself even closer to him…

Damn it.

What the hell did he do to deserve this? _Oh right_. He rolled his eyes. This was for somehow calling her _weak._ Now, he was the one suffering. Great. Just his luck.

She yawned.

He froze, although his mind did otherwise - It was going around in circles, as different thoughts came across. He mentally groaned. He was sure he would turn out a lot worse than Naruto did the other time when Sakura caught him _looking._

Why? It was because he, on the other hand – was _under_ her, while her…_things_ touched him. This is surely the worst case scenario. So, he whacked his smart brains for the possible solutions to his problem.

He took a quick glance on her face. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that she wasn't awake yet. Now was the time to think of the perfect plan…

1. Feign sleep.

Hmm…it would be a good tactic, if they weren't actually on her _bed_ at _6 o'clock_ in the morning. Not to mention she was surely still pissed at him. Plus, there's her incredible strength that could rid him of his distinctive face…forever.

He snorted. Then again, maybe that wasn't_ so_ bad. If ever that happened, he was sure he would be fan-free for the rest of his life. He never really knew what they saw in him. _Probably just wanted to get into my pants._ Figures.

2. Act innocent.

Simple. When she wakes up, he simply acts like he doesn't know what the hell was happening. Yeah…maybe she would believe that this was Jiraiya's kind of joke. But –he realized later- she would walk to the ends of the earth just to give that pervert a piece of her mind.

Also, there was a great possibility she could put the information together – Tsunade sending him to fetch her would be one of those things. He always knew she was smart – and, unconsciously, he smirked at this.

3. Say sorry.

Hell no. He was never going to apologize to anyone, much less her. But…maybe, if he did, she would forget the whole thing and spare his life – like she always did when they were genin. He smirked. Naruto was always her dummy.

Yet he frowned…because something clicked inside his head.

She _changed._

There were no more confessions of love, attempts to get his attention, nor did she agree to everything he said…and, just a flashback - she _hit_ him straight in the face. So, the odds were definitely against him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes. Did he just hear right? His brows furrowed. He was sure of it - She said his name. Although, he couldn't help but think that his name sounded damn sexy when she said it.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

He tensed as she felt her hands go up and down his chest. He grit his teeth. Although, it was a good thing her hands didn't go any lowe-

Fuck.

He couldn't see her hand, probably because her head rested on his neck, not to mention some strands of pink hair were covering it from his view.

But he could definitely _feel_ it.

And at that moment –at last- he realized she no longer held him with her death grip – probably because her hands were on another _mission._ He smirked, moving ever so slowly to free himself when…

Yawn.

He froze as he watched her sit up, straddling him in the process. She rubbed her eyes, blinking them afterwards. It was then that she noticed him…

Too bad he was frozen on the spot.

He merely watched as she squinted her eyes, looking at him like a damn specimen. After a few seconds, her jaw dropped as she looked at him with wide eyes and finally noticed the position they were in.

3…

2…

1…

"YOU PERVERT!"

She screeched, getting off the bed and pointing an accusing finger at him. "W-what the bloody hell are you doing here you bastard!" she shouted, glaring at him, all the while trying to hide the barely visible tint of pink on her cheeks.

She failed.

He inwardly smirked at this. She tapped her foot on the floor numerous times. "So?! Explain yourself!" She exclaimed…barely noticing one of her thin nightgown straps falling from her shoulders.

Someone else did though.

He just watched as she screamed her lungs out, occasionally bringing her hands up to exaggerate her point.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

So, since none of his plans could work at the moment – it was too late to feign sleep, seeing as his eyes were wide open. He would never apologize to her, ever. Acting innocent would be stupid. An Uchiha _never_ runs away from a battle.

Even if right now…it was pretty obvious who the victorious one would be.

Still, there was one pathetic reason to keep going…at least in his mind it was valid enough. **Pride**. No surprise there. He was always known to be hard-headed. That, meaning it could be compared to a big, hard, rock-solid boulder.

She was still glaring at him, waiting impatiently for his answer. Her hands were on her hips. "Well?!" She repeated darkly. He inwardly sighed, no more plans up his sleeve.

So, he decided to do what he did best.

Act like a bastard.

"You're so damn loud." He stated, sitting up on her bed as he ran a hand through his raven hair. If it was possible, her glare darkened tenfold.

"Just answer the question, Sasuke." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. His eyes narrowed. "What if I don't want to?" He replied in his usual monotone voice. She scowled.

"Answer it." He could feel dark aura practically surrounding her. He didn't mind. "I don't have to answer a weak girl like you." There. He said it…again. Sometimes, it was funny to think he was almost mute, but there were times when he couldn't just keep his mouth shut.

"You selfish, ignorant, egoistical bastard! I _hate _you!"

He grit his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching on his sides. _What he hell? I used up all this time just to get her and this is the thank you I get?!_ He activated his Sharingan without even realizing it.

His nearly logical self was pushed at the very back of his mind, thus he didn't realize that it was partly_ his_ fault, after all.

But…there was no use thinking of what could have been.

"So? Hate me, I don't care. I bet you'll come back anyway."

_So that's what he thinks._ He bit her lip, her breaths coming in pants because of her outburst earlier. She stared at the ground, composing herself. She opened her mouth a few moments after.

"If you think, that I'll ever fall for you again Sasuke…you're wrong. I know I was stupid and naïve when we were 12…but I've grown." She whispered, finally looking at him straight in the eye.

"And besides…I'm not about to let my heart break twice."

He watched as she walked closer to the door. It was there again – that feeling like his heart was clenched and it was about to explode. It was ironic actually, seeing as it was now watching _her _back, as she walked away from _him._

Suddenly – he didn't plan it…it just simply happened. Out of instinct, perhaps. He gripped her arm, fully stopping her from walking away. She turned to him. "What?!" She spat angrily.

He was nearly taken aback by the unshed tears that were pretty obvious in her eyes. "If you aren't going to say anything then why bother? You're wasting my time." She said, pulling away from his grip. Still…

He didn't let go.

She was about to open her mouth when he looked at her. There was something different about it… Right, his _eyes_. Though, she felt like it was only her imagination that made it look like he _wanted_ her…_needed_ her, to be with him.

As if.

"Don't leave."

She heard the statement loud and clear, albeit he only whispered it. She looked at him with indifference – the memories of what he did…and said, coming to plague her mind.

_No more…I don't want to get hurt again._

She was finally able to release her arm from his grasp. She walked to the door slowly, turning the knob and slightly opening it. She looked at him with blank emerald eyes.

"Of course I'm not leaving, _you_ are. Goodbye Sasuke."

_It's my house you idiot._ She thought to herself.

He stood up and walked to the door dumbly, not sparing her a glance. As soon as he got out, she closed the door behind him. She pressed her back against the piece of wood, slowly sliding down to the floor until she sat, looking blankly at nothing in particular.

He on the other hand, grit his teeth and punched the wall, leaving a crack. Well, he had to vent out somehow. He inhaled, then sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair as he walked away.

But…what did he feel?

_Anger. Frustration. Confusion…and a lot of other things he couldn't make out._

Over what?

He looked at her house. All this thinking made him want to burn something into oblivion. He closed his eyes. Maybe their so called mission could make him understand the situation better. With this thought in mind, he walked back to the Hokage Tower.

Maybe Naruto was a better choice to pick her up after all.

* * *

Review please :)

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
